Darkened Souls
by Surviving Devil
Summary: My cousin Shane, my friend Codie, and I get stuck in the world of Dark Souls. Things aren't all what they seem to be. Codie was the only one that knows anything about it is Codie. Yet even things aren't what he knows. Things are changing, drifting from the game. Our adventure has hilarity though out it. Rating might go up.


S/N: So…I recently got addicted to a lovely (Sorta) game called Dark Souls II, and after some thought, I decided to write a fanfic based around me, my friend Codie, and cousin Shane getting stuck in the world. I plan on using most, if not all of the gameplay elements (Like dying and turning into undead, losing souls Ect). It's going to be Dark Souls II, which (At the time this idea started) Shane and I had barely played, so I plan on using that into the story, so Codie (Who had beat the game already) is pretty much the only one who knows anything about the game. I'm also trying out something new. In this story, I'm going to be a sorcerer. Most of the time when I write these kinds of stories I'm a warrior.

Also writing humor is something that I've never tried to write before, which I plan on having this have quite a bit of.

Glad my summary (Which is probably crap) got your attention. Please Favorite/review/follow. Without anything else, time to start the story.

Chapter 1: In which we journey in Drangleic.

"Finally!" Shane yelled out, as his in game character, finished off the Pursuer. I was sitting on the bed in my room, while he was sitting in a chair close to the tv. He was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt. His black hair, barely went to his eyes, with the way he combed it.

I grinned. "Someone sounds happy," I said to him.

"Of course, he was annoying," Shane stated with a laugh.

I was wearing a black shirt, and jeans. For once the shirt didn't have anything on it (most of them had at least something on it). My hair went roughly a quarter of the way down my back. My biangs also dropped over the left half of my face, going past my chin.

It was roughly at that time (Don't know if Shane had continued down the bridge or not yet) that I got a call. I looked at my phone, seeing that it was one of my best friends, Codie. I answered the phone grinning.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"You guys ready to hang out yet?" Codie asked me back.

"Yea we are, Shane just needs to get to a bonfire first," I told him. My door was pushed open, loudly. I jumped, before turning to the door.

"Good, cause I'm here!" He said, laughing, as he hung up the phone.

Codie's hair, was pushed back, looking like it was either combed or brushed back. He had quite a bit of facial hair (A small beard and mustache). He was wearing a pink button up shirt, and jeans.

I stood up, grabbing my stuff. If I knew I was going somewhere, I always had everything packed, way beforehand. Shane quickly saved the game, and got up as well. He still hadn't gotten ready. He quickly grabbed his things and we were off.

"Sooooo," Codie started, as we got into the jeep, and he started it up. We were met by loud rock/metal music, turned all the way up. "Anyone else hungry for some lunch?"

"I guess I'm a little hungry," I told him.

"I don't have any money," Shane responded.

"Don't worry I'm not a complete monster," Codie started. "I'll get you guys…something." He drove the car down the road. Someone pulled in behind us, and was riding the back bumper pretty much.

This is where things get a little fuzzy for my memories.

I guess what I had thought Codie was joking about the other week, about his jeep being on the recall list for some problem with the back bumper. He had told me if hit in a certain way, it would explode.

…I'm pretty sure you can guess what happens next. The guy who was behind us, sped up a tiny bit. Needless to say, he must have hit at the right spot. The next thing I know that happens, there's this loud boom then nothing.

Pure silence.

Ever so slowly, I started to be able to feel and hear. First it was what sounded like a forest around me. Then I felt grass against my face. I heard a groan beside me, and I tried to open my eyes. The groan sounded like Shane, but I wasn't sure.

My eyes came open, easily. I was met with what appeared to be a dark forest.

"Are you guys okay?" I heard Codie question. I looked around, seeing what appeared to be a green version of Codie, getting to his feet.

"What the hell happened to you?" I questioned, as I crawled backwards.

Codie looked at me, before giving a confused look. "Me, what the fuck happened to you!" He yelled out.

"Can you guys keep it down, I'm trying to sleep," I heard, what I guess was Shane say, from the ground. I looked down and, needless to say he was green too. I looked to my hand, seeing that I was as well.

"Why the hell are we all green?" Codie questioned, as he looked up from his arm.

"Also why are we in a forest?" I asked.

"I want to know why you two won't be quiet so I can sleep," Shane stated from the ground.

"There's more important things right now Shane," I stated, as I looked to him. He didn't move. "If you don't get up, I'm going to poke you with my foot. I saw his eyes shoot open, as he quickly bolted to his feet.

"Wait, why are you two green?" He questioned. I facepalmed.

"You really weren't listening were you?" Codie questioned.

"I can only focus on one thing at a time," Shane said. I sighed.

"There seems to be a path here, why don't we take it," I said.

Codie and Shane looked around. Codie was the first to start walking. I shrugged, and started following him. Shane did as well. We were met by piles of bones. That got us to stop in our tracks.

"Are you sure we should go this way?" Shane questioned.

"It was the only path," Codie said, as he looked around.

"Do you guys hear something moving in the grass?" I asked. I was met by silence. Then movement in the grass. A few seconds later, that was met with the sounds of crunching bones and grass, as the three of us ran down the path, not wanting to meet whatever it was back there.

We didn't know if the thing was behind us or not, none of us wanted to find out. In front of us, I from what I could see, appeared to be a cabin. Codie was the first one to reach it, followed by Shane. Codie quickly threw the door open and rushed in. Shane followed him in, and I closed the door behind all of us.

"Are…you…guys…okay?" I questioned, as I breathed heavily.

"The question is are you okay? You sound worn out," Codie stated.

"My my, what do we have here," A voice said. I looked in front of me (Past Codie and Shane) to three old ladies, gathered around a table.

"It appears to be a lost undead," Another said.

"This is rather familiar," Codie stated. I nodded.

"Just like Dark Souls II," Shane said.

"We get lost undead from time to time, but never three at once."

"Do you remember your names?" Another one said.

"James."

"Shane."

"Codie."

"Ah, at least you all can remember your names," One of them said.

"Come here you three, we have a gift for you."

"Definitely Dark Souls II," Shane said.

"Yep," Codie agreed.

"Definitely," I agreed as well. For some reason, none of us questioned it. We walked up to the three old ladies, who each held something out. We walked up, getting what we knew, was human effigies, so we could be human again.

In an instant, light engulfed us.

Once the light died down, I looked at myself. I was wearing what appeared to be wearing a blue mage robe, my skin was no longer green, and rotting. Though my body, I could feel some kind of power going through me, one that I assumed was magic. I noticed there was a ring on my right ring finger.

I looked over, to where Codie was. He was wearing a red shirt, over chainmail. In his hands, he held two swords. He smiled slightly, as he sliced the air with ease. He had swords in the first place, so this wasn't anything new to him.

I looked over to where Shane was, seeing he was wearing some kind of metal helmet. He also had some kind of brown cloth, and armor on him. In his right hand he held a sword. In his left hand, a shield. He looked down at them, as he tested the weight of the sword and shield.

I held out my right hand, testing something. I held it up, concentrating a blue light appeared in my hand. I threw my arm forward. The blue light flew out of my hand, smashing against the wall, it faded as it hit. I looked down at my hand. The power that flowed through me, it seemed strange, yet refreshing.

"You each have been given something befitting your skills," One of the old ladies said.

"Should we let them finish talking or just leave?" Shane asked. We had heard them talking not even a day before.

"Was starting to think I was the only one thinking that," Codie said as he walked towards the door. Shane didn't waste a second before walking towards the door as well. I looked at the old ladies, who didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that we were leaving before they finished.

"If you ever don't like how you turned out, you can come back and we'll fix it…for a price," The old lady laughed. I nodded to her, as I walked to the door, after both Shane and Codie. They were near the bonfire right outside of the place.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them.

"There's cooked food here," Codie said, staring at it.

"Is it good?" I asked.

"We've been trying to decide if we should eat it or not," Shane said. As if on cue, his stomach growled.

"That's right, we didn't eat lunch yet…" I started but trailed off. Fire appeared in my mind, a scream. By the time it was stopped, I was on the ground, clutching my head.

"Are you okay?" Shane questioned as he kneeled beside me.

"We…died didn't we?" I asked, partially ignoring him. "The car behind us…hit the bumper…the jeep went up in flames…didn't it?"

Codie looked at me. "That explains why I'm hungry then. We didn't make it to lunch."

"Is that all you care about?" Shane asked him.

"Death doesn't scare me," Codie said plainly, a slight smirk on his face. "Besides, if this is anything like the game, we can die any amount of times." He held out a Human Effigy. "Besides I have one of these backing me up. I started with it."

"Still…death could be around every corner," I mumbled. I looked at my ring.

"That's probably why you have that ring. If I'm assuming right, that's the Life Ring," Codie stated.

"Then why do I have this thing?" Shane questioned, holding out what appeared to be a fossil.

"Maybe they were telling you that you're old," Codie said with a laugh. "These are all just theories. I don't have anything backing them up, and won't until one of us does die here."

"That brings us back to the food," I mumbled. I looked to the pot above the bonfire, seeing some kind of broth. "Codie try it."

"Why me?"

"You're the one with the theory that we can die any number of times. If it's poisoned, you'll come back anyway."

"…Damn you," He mumbled as he walked up to it. There were bowls and spoons beside the bonfire for some reason. He grabbed both a spoon and bowl, before getting some king his bowl. He looked down at it for a second, before glaring at me.

He ate a tiny bit of it.

"It taste like…chicken?" Codie stated surprised.

"Wait really?" I said as I walked up, I got a bowl of it as well. I tasted it, and it did in fact taste like chicken.

"Doesn't seem to be poisoned," I said, as I ate another spoonful of it. Shane quickly walked up, grabbing a bowl of it as well. He skipped the spoon part, and tipped the bowl into his mouth, eating the broth. That did seem like a good idea, so I did it as well.

Once I was done, I looked back at it.

"I hope this was really chicken.

"Nope ogre," Codie joked, or at least I hope it was a joke.

"If it was ogre it tasted very good," Shane mumbled, as he got another bowl of it.

Once we were all done eating, we looked around a tiny bit. I thought I saw Codie pocket something, but wasn't sure. We set off, down the path.

"What the hell does this even do?" Questioned Shane, looking at the item he had started with.

"You use it at the birds nest up ahead," Codie said, as we walked forward. "In the long run, it may be better, if you don't get screwed out of the item."

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't always good, though since it appeared to be something petrified, it'll probably be good," Codie told him.

We walked up to the first fog on the left. "We need to go up here to get through to the birds nest," Codie stated. He put his hand to the fog, before walking in. The fog vanished before Shane and I made it to it. There was one enemy in the way. It moved to us.

Shane moved in front of Codie and me, blocking its fist from hitting us. From behind Shane, I threw what I was assuming was a Soul Arrow at the human/zombie/hollow thing. It hit it in the chest, but it didn't seem to stop. Codie moved in front of Shane, slashing it twice in the chest, once with each sword.

The enemy dropped to the ground, and a blue cloud formed where it was standing. It split into three, and flew into each one of us. It felt like…there was something else inside of me now.

"So…this is what it feels like to have souls inside of us," Shane said, as he moved his hand to his chest, where the souls had entered.

"It feels like there's something else in my body," Codie complained.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled. I could feel the magic flowing through my body, and now it felt like other things were flowing through me.

"We should continue moving," Shane said. "We should get this item from the bird nest, then leave here to Majula." He started walking forward, holding his shield up. Codie was right behind him, ready to strike at any second if something attacked. I was a bit farther behind them, my right hand glowed blue.

We were ready for any of the enemies to attack us.

After a few minutes of walking, another one of the hollow/zombie things attacked us. Again Shane blocked, it. Codie was preparing his strike, when another one of them rushed at us. I shot it in the chest with a soul arrow, stunning it. Codie changes his target, slicing the one I had just shot, instead of the one Shane had blocked.

Shane in turn, slashed the undead twice, sending it to the ground. The souls from both of them flew into our bodies again. For some reason, my body was started to feel, tired, like I was almost zapped out of my energy.

"We're almost there," Codie said, as he found a ladder. He started climbing it first, followed by Shane. I waited for them to get to the top. I thought if one of them fell, while I was on it, I'd get crushed. Once we were all up top, Codie grabbed, what appeared to be a dagger off of the ground. He put one of his two swords onto his back, into a sheath.

Another of the undead, annoyingly walked towards us. I shot it with the soul arrow, before it could get close to us. It flew into its knee, but didn't stop walking. I tried to fire another one, but I couldn't get the light to appear again. I also felt exhausted, as I tried, but nothing would come out. Shane smashed his sword through the undead's back, killing it.

"Why…won't more magic come out?" I questioned I looked at my hand.

"Remember, there's a limit to how much each spell can be used," Shane said.

"Is that why I feel so tired too?"

"Magic must be connected to energy as well, meaning the more you exhaust it, the more you become exhausted," Codie theorized. I nodded, understanding…sort of. I was too tired to really care right now. We continued down the path, to what appeared to be back at the start, just higher up. The nest was right beside us as we exited, there also appeared to be an item below us. Shane quickly dropped his item in the nest, and picking up what the things swapped it for.

"Now we need to get the ite-" Codie started. But before he could finish saying item, Shane already had jumped down. I looked to the right, seeing a ladder. I kicked it, sending it down to the ground.

I climbed down, as Shane jumped again. Codie followed me down the ladder.

"Damn my legs hurt," Shane mumbled as he rubbed them.

"Of fucking course they do," Codie said. "You jumped from up there, of course they're going to hurt."

"What did you get anyways?" I asked.

"Some kind of bone," Shane said.

"Probably a dragons," Codie stated.

"Awesome," Shane said, as he stuck it in his pocket.

"Is there anything else we should get here?" I asked.

"No or at least not yet," Codie said.

"So just leave?" Questioned Shane.

"Yup," Codie said, as he walked past the other fogs. We exited through a cave, leaving behind the area, for now at least.

S/N: So how did you guys/gals like the first chapter? Hate it? Like it? Please review telling me. Not every chapter is going to have as much humor (it feels like a lot to me at least) as this one did. There is also going to be more action in the coming chapters.


End file.
